The Girl In The Basement
by lovelastsunlessyoumessitup
Summary: Her Parents Died. Her Life Was Turned Upside Down. All She Wanted Was To Be Loved.
1. Preview

Miley was the one no one really knew.

All she wanted was someone to care when she cried,

Someone to tell her to stop when she cut herself.

Someone to tell her that she was beautiful,

& that she was wanted.

The thing that she wanted most—was love.

Before her Mother & Father Died,

Miley Cyrus was a happy person,

Captain of the Cheer Squad,

She smiled, she laughed.

Now all she does nothing,

When her parents died,

Along with them, she died too.

Now she lives with her Aunt and her two cousins,

Demi and Selena…


	2. Prologue

Prologue--

"Miley?" My mom yelled. "Miley, honey time to get ready for school!" She knocked on my door twice then she walked away.

I wiped my eyes and looked at my alarm clock hoping that she woke me up early so I could go back to bed. It was seven thirty, she woke me up right on time, my school started at eight thirty—I had thirty minutes to get ready, take a shower and get dressed. Since I was fifteen, I had my permit so I drove myself to school. I groaned and pulled myself off my bed and pulled my hair into a pony tail and walked over to my closet. I picked out a pair of blue jeans and a salmon colored shirt—I set them both on my bed and walked into my bathroom, then hopped in the shower.

Once I had washed my hair and shaved I got out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I wiped the mirror with my hand and looked at myself; I had dark brown hair, with tiny blonde streaks in it. I had a henna tattoo on my left shoulder, "Live Long; Party Hard", I was drunk the night I got that. It had been about three weeks since that night; I'm starting to think that it's real. I laughed at the thought; my parents strongly disapproved of my drinking, parting, and frankly my life-style. I was living life, living for today and not tomorrow. I grabbed another towel from the rack and dyed my hair. When it was just damp I grabbed a pony tail holder and tied my hair up in a bun, I'd deal with my make-up and hair when I was finish getting dressed.

I walked back into my bedroom and got dressed. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of pink diamond earrings that my mother bought me for my birthday last year. I took another small look at myself in the mirror over my dresser and smiled. I walked back into the bathroom and took out my basket of make-up. I decided on black eye-liner and a brownish-blackish eye shadow. I turned on my strengthener while I was putting on my cover up and blush. When I was done with that, I started to straighten my hair that was about a 5 minute process because my hair was normally naturally straight. I just liked the look of the extra straight hair.

I gave myself a one over in the mirror again then walked downstairs, I saw my mom and dad reading the newspaper and holding hands over the table. They'd be cute if they weren't my parents. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed myself a piece of toast and sat at the table with my parents.

"Well hello parentals…" I smiled and took a bite of my toast.

"Hello sweet heart," My mom looked up from her news paper and smiled at me. "So what's your plan for today?" She asked.

"Well, I have Trig first period—that should be astonishing, then I have P.E, which should also be the best class ever, then—"

"Miley, if you're going to keep on being sarcastic, don't respond." She looked back down at her paper and took a sip of her coffee.

I hated when she did that, it was like she was implying that I was below her. Like I had no use in talking because they honestly didn't care. I rolled my tongue over my teeth and rolled my eyes. I got up and started toward the door.

"Sweetheart?" My father said, I turned around and looked at him. "You forgot you're keys," He gave me a smile. "You also forgot to give your parents a hug." He gave another smile.

I rolled my eyes again, this time playfully; I walked back to the table and grabbed my keys. I kissed my mother's cheek and gave my father a hug. I then walked back over to the door, picked up my purse and walked out the door.

9-19-39; my locker opened and I set my purse on the hook inside. I unzipped my purse and took out my health book and my world history book and put them on the top shelf of my locker. I grabbed my Trigg book and put it in my purse; I grabbed my keys from my pocket and put them on the second shelf of my locker. I grabbed my locker off the hook and put it over my shoulder, then shut the locker.

"Miley!" Emily smiled and ran over to me from her locker.

"Hey," I smiled and hugged her. "How was your date last night!? I was going to call but I was worried I might interrupt something." I winked at my best friend.

"It was," She paused and looked behind her to make sure that he was nowhere in sight. "Amazing, intoxicating, it was breathtaking!" She smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Are we talking about a view or a date?" I smiled and laughed.

"Ha-ha," She fake-laughed. "You are so funny I forgot to laugh." She smiled and started walking to our first period class. I followed her closely.

"Whoa, wait!" I pulled my purse up higher on my shoulder and put my arm around her. "What'd you guys do? Did you kiss!?" I smiled at her, again. "I need details!?"

A huge smiled stretched over Emily's face as she turned to me, "We went go-kart racing, yes, and why?" she gave me a playful nudge; we walked into the classroom arm in arm. We sat in our usual spots in homeroom and faced forward.

"Why, you ask?" I said in a Yoda voice. "Because I'm your best friend and I care about your happiness." I smiled.

"Okay, Okay," Mrs. Ivey said. "All I need is ten minutes to read you the announcements then you can continue your conversations." Mrs. Ivey walked to the front of the class and picked up the morning announcements paper. "Would anyone like to read this?" She half-laughed and then began reading it herself.

The day flew by so fast—before I even realized it was lunchtime already. I got my usual, turkey and bacon sub on duch crunch, and with some chips. Emily & I sat at our usual table—everything felt so weird though, like I didn't belong. I was having an off day—Emily smiled at me before she got up and walked over to where her boyfriend was.

Next thing I knew I was being sent to the office, I was sure I hadn't done anything wrong—then again I was having an off day, something may have slipped through the cracks. I walked by the secretary, "Mrs. Sawyer wants to see me?"

She looked at me with sad eyes. "Yes, honey, Just walk right in."

I reached out for the doorknob taking one last look at the secretary and walked into Mrs. Sawyer's office. "Ma'am, you wanted to see me?"

"Ye—Yes." Mrs. Sawyer looked as if she had been crying. "Please, sit down."

I took a seat slowly and looked at Mrs. Sawyer. "What—What's going on?"

"Sweetheart, I have—Miley, you're mom and dad," She took a deep breath and looked away then back at me. "You're pearenst have been in an acciennt."

"What!?" I screamed. "Are they alright!?" No response. "They're all right, right!?" No response.


	3. One

One

Sympathy-Goo Goo Dolls

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock and ran my hand over my night stand, looking for my glasses. I felt them and pulled them up to my face, I opened the latches and pushed them on to my face and sighed. I heard an incessant knocking on my door; I sighed and pulled myself off on my pillow. Throwing my legs over the side of my bed and walking up the stairs to my door. I opened it and waited for the yelling to begin.

"What took you so long?" Selena asked. She was filing her nails and chewing gum. "I've been standing here for like two minutes, don't you have any manners?" She creased her eye brows.

I didn't respond. I just looked down; she continued to talk, louder thinking that she could intimidate me.

"Whatever," She sighed a long sigh. "Demi and I are throwing a party tonight," She smiled and batted her eyelashes. "So you need to stay down there," She pointed to the basement, which was my room. "Not that you would want to come anyway, no one can know you live here." She sighed. "God! Why don't you ever talk!?" She waved her hand in front of my face. "It's like your retarded or something!" Selena laughed, she gave me a small smile and turned to walk away.

I sighed to myself and walked back downstairs; I looked at myself in the mirror and touched my face. Why were they so ashamed of knowing me? Being related to me? It's been three months since the death of my parents, my aunt took me in. She's never home though, so her children run wild. They treat me like dirt, we were never close when we were younger, and they always had the new toys or the new make-up. I looked down and backed up and sat on my bed. Why did they die? Why would god leave me here with these two devils?

I pulled my knees up to my chest; life had gotten so hard for me. I had to move across the country to come live here. I didn't have any friends, which I guess is my fault. I wouldn't talk—I couldn't talk. I felt like somehow by me talking and showing how I really felt, meant that my parents were really dead. That somehow maybe all of this was just a dream and as long as I didn't interact with the dream, it would soon fade away.

I got off my bed and walked over to my bathroom and turned on the shower. I looked at the razor that had given me all the power. The razor that made all the pain go away. I started cutting when I first arrived here, about two months ago. I spent the first month at my best friend's house, until the government found a suitable home for a child like me. They found my aunt. I pulled off my shirt and looked over my arms; they were filled with scars and cuts, fresh and old. Some had scabbed already, some we're still in the healing process. I picked up the razor and put it against my skin, it took all of my strength not to pull it away and set it back down on the counter. I pushed down the razor cutting my skin, then pulling slightly to the right, making a long diagonal line. The blood made its way to the outside and over flood the cut, the blood found its way all the way down to my fingers. I put the razor back on the counter and sighed. I closed my eyes hoping that this was all a dream. Maybe the pain I was inflicting on myself would wake me up from this horrible nightmare.

I grabbed the hand towel from the towel rack on my wall; I wiped the blood from my arms and fingers. I took off my glasses and sighed. I then pulled my bra off, then my pants, then my underwear, I hopped into the shower and let the cold water run down my body. I ran my fingers through my hair, untangling my hair and massaging my head in the process. I grabbed my shampoo from the self in the shower; I pour some in the palm of my hand and rubbed it into my scalp. I rinsed the shampoo out and did the same with the conditioner. When I was done, I turned off the water and pulled my towel off the towel rack; I wrapped it around myself and stepped out of the shower.

I wiped the mirror with my hand, removing almost all of the condensation that had gathered on the mirror while I had been in the shower. I took a deep breath and looked at myself. I couldn't see any abnormal imperfections, a pimple or two, but that was normal. I was fifteen for goodness sakes; from all I could tell is that they were jealous. Yeah the normal confident defense, "Their just jealous because I'm so beautiful," The only problem is I don't think I'm beautiful, frankly I happen to think I'm horrible looking. I pulled my glasses of the counter and shoved them on to my face.

I grabbed another towel off the rack and wrapped it around my head; I rubbed my face feeling for any new imperfections. I sighed and grabbed my acne wash; I poured some into the palm of my hand and rubbed both of my hands together before putting the wash onto my face. Once I was done with that I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. I starred at myself in the mirror for a while, once again searching for anything that would get me made fun-of. I pulled the towel off of my head, by now my hair was almost dry. I ran my fingers through my curly dark brown hair before pulling it up into a messy bun. I walked out of my bathroom and into my room; I walked over to my dresser and opened the drawers.

I pulled out a black v-neck shirt and a black bra. I opened another drawer and pulled out a pair of blue Levi jeans and a purple pair of underwear. I let the towel that was wrapped around my body fall to the ground. I unbutton my bra and put it around my body, buttoning it and twisting it around. I pulled the under from the top of my dresser and pulled them on, I slipped on my black shirt and jumped into my jeans.

Later That Day:

The party had started about twenty minutes ago, there would be drinking no doubt. I had been reading on my bed when I was so rudely interrupted. Selena opened my bedroom door and walked down the stairs, she was with Nick Jonas. She fake smiled at me and pointed to my bathroom. "The bathroom is over there," She smiled at Nick then walked back upstairs.

I kind of just looked at him, why does Selena trust him enough not to tell her secret, that secret being me.

He looked just as weirded out as I was, he looked down then back up at me. "I'm sorry," he said in a sweet tone. "Uh, all of the bathrooms upstairs are taken." He continued.

I stayed silent and pointed to the bathroom. He looked down and said. "I'll be going now." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

I looked down at my book; I heard the toilet seat being put up and then the sink being put on. That made me laugh, then I heard the toilet seat drop and the swishing of the water in the sink. Then the sink turned off. I laughed, not out loud though.

He walked out of the bathroom and half-smiled. "Well, thanks for letting me borrow your bathroom."

I nodded my head and then looked back down at my book. I heard him chuckle, I looked up. "Whoa, they were right. You don't talk." He looked straight at me. "But, I mean you must have tons of things to say," He moved closer to my bed. "You let Selena and Demi walk all over you."

I sighed and patted next to me, hoping I could explain myself. I was sick of people assuming things about me, but I guess that's what you get when you refuse to talk to people. He walked over to my bed and sat down about a foot away from me.

"Listen," I said. His eyes widening as the words continued. "They are the only family I have, if they kick me out, I'm homeless." I said. I looked down. "I'd rather be treated like crap then out on the streets." I looked up at him. "Why am I even telling you this? I don't even know you; you most likely don't even care." I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest.

He leaned back on his elbows. "Would you mind if I stayed down here, with you?" He asked. "We could hang out? You could get to know me." He offered.

"I—I guess, but don't you want to get back up to the party?" I asked. I liked this boy, he was cute. He didn't seem to care that I was a nobody who wore glasses and read in her spare time.

"Nah," He said, smiling at me. "I'd rather be with you." He said. "Plus, there are way too many drunks up there." He laughed.

I smiled. "Okay." I put my book on my night stand and looked over at him. "So your Nick Jonas, do you know who I am?"

"Honestly?" He asked, playing with his thumbs.

"Yes, honestly." I laughed.

"I have no idea." He said. "But I'd like to know."

"Well, what have you heard about me?" I asked plainly.

"What I've heard cant possibly be true, since I'm sitting here having a converstaion with you." He said.

"What have you heard?" I asked once more.

_Yay!!! Do you like it!? Uhm, 10 reviews?__Goo Goo Dolls - SympathyGoo Goo Dolls - Sympathy_


	4. Two

Two

In-Flight Safety - Model Homes

"Nothing bad." He smiled and picked up my book that I had set next to me. "Nicholas Sparks?" He looked at me with a witty smile. "You like sappy, corny, never gonna happen, love stories?" He laughed.

"You don't believe in true love?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Not really," He muttered. "Romeo & Juliet, now that was love—being together though both families hated each other?" He said.

"That book is a horrible reference if you're debating on whether or not Nicholas Sparks writes a good book about true love." I said smiling. "Romeo and Juliet knew each other for less than a day, before getting married, having sex, and killing themselves." I said with a laugh.

He smiled putting down the book. "You put up a good argument." He laughed.

"Thank you, I do my best." I said sarcastically. I picked up my book and bent the page down where I was reading, crossing my legs and leaning up against the back board of my bed.

"So," He said. "You live down here?" He asked.

"Yes, welcome to my humble abode." I said with a laugh. "I like it, it's nice and private," I said, not noticing what I was unintentionally implying. "Not that we need it to be private…" I said.

He laughed. "Not yet," He laughed again. "You don't mind me being down here right?" He said. "I could leave and go back upstairs?" He smiled.

"No," I said. "You're kind of fun." I smiled.

"Okay, how about we watch a movie?" He suggested.

"How about 'The Hangover'?" I laughed. "I bought it yesterday, it looked really funny." I smiled.

"Yeah, I heard it was really funny too." He smiled.

I got up and walked over to my DVD case and picked out 'The Hangover', I took it out of the case and put it into the DVD player, picking up my remote on my way back to the bed. I got on the bed and he was looking at me, I followed his eyes and they were looking at my cuts, I quickly pulled down my shirt to cover them and turned my head away.

We watched the movie for a while, we shared a couple of laughs, and then we heard a knock on my door, then someone walking down the stairs.

"Nick?" She smiled and reached out to him. "What the hell are you doing down here!?" She said.

"I'm hanging out with Miley," He said, standing up stabling a clearly drunk Selena.

"Why!?" She asked, slurring her words. "She never talks!?" She said, in a question tone. "So why?" She asked again.

"She's my friend." He said.

"No," She said poking his nose, laughing. "She has no friend's silly!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Come-on, let's get you to your room."

"No!" Selena said. "I waited up there for a long time waiting for you," She explained. "I was naked and everything!" She yelled. "You never came!" She laughed.

I looked down, now knowing why he really stayed down here. Avoiding a drunken whore wanting to have sex with him.

"You should just leave," I said. "Both of you."

Nick's eyes widened. "Miley I---I..."

"No," I said. "I don't care. Just leave." I said.

Nick sighed and picked up Selena and carried her upstairs, because she was unable to walk without falling or hurting someone else.

I looked down, how come I was always the last resort? The person you call when you don't have anyone else to hang out with? That's the reason I hated myself, I grabbed the remote and turned off the television and DVD player, taking off my glasses, closing my eyes and laying my head on my pillow.

The Monday Morning:

"Ugly face!" Selena yelled while knocking on my door. "Get your ass out of bed!"

I sighed and pulled my head off the pillow, kicking the blankets off my feet and pulling them over the side. I got up and walked to the bathroom; starting the shower and getting in. I washed my hair and my body, not bothering to touch the razor. I got out and dried myself off, making a hole in the fog with my hand; I looked at myself in the mirror. I picked up my glasses from the corner of the sink and put them on. I walked into my bedroom; walking straight over to my dresser and picking out an over-sized t-shirt that covered most of her body and some dark blue jeans. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, not bothering to dry it or do anything too fancy.

I walked upstairs to see Selena and Demi eating breakfast, Demi half-smiles, then looks down. I grabbed my purse and keys from the front table and turned to face them. I waved slightly and walked out the front door. I walked out to my car to see someone had written on it, to my surprise, it was something nice. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, you looked beautiful last night." I smiled and unlocked my door; getting in and pulling out of the drive way.

I pulled into the school parking lot with minutes to spare; I found a parking space and ran into the school. I walked swiftly to homeroom and made it in, just as the bell rang. I walked to the back of the classroom and sat in the last row. I looked down and bit the side of my mouth, as I always did when I was nervous, or frankly what I always did.

The bell rang for us to head to our 1st period class and I walked out of the classroom, I walked over to my looker and opened it, I began digging through things looking for my Algebra book, I moved a notebook and something fell out. I didn't pick it up, I just kept looking, I gave up and shoved everything back into my locker, shutting it and locking. I bent down to pick up the paper, but someone beat me to it, he handed it to me and smiled.

"Hey," He turned over the picture and looked at it. "Whoa, you're smiling?" He laughed. I got up and stood tall, I opened my hand for the picture and he gave it to me. "Miley?" His eyes traced my face, sensing any kind of movement.

I half-smiled. "I can't have you ruining my rep of not talking," I said in a hushed tone. He laughed.

"Let me carry your books?" He asked smiling and reaching out to get my books.

"No," I said quickly, he looked confused. "Listen, I know we aren't friends, you don't need to talk to me. I don't need your charity."

He moved his hand back slowly and adjusted his backpack. "It's not charity."

I looked down. "Yeah it is, yesterday you had no idea who I was." I looked up. "I think it's best if we lived life like normal, you walk down the hall and not notice me." I took a deep breath and walked away.

I walked into 1st period English and pulled my hood over my head. I sighed and put my head down on the desk. I closed my eyes and thought, thought about everything. My life, my family, my mom and dad; I prayed no one would walk up or make fun of me. Not today, I wouldn't be able to take it. I sat in the back thinking all period, the teachers had learned in the few weeks I had been there, not to call on me because I wouldn't answer. I would just sit there clueless. When class was over I got out my assignment book and wrote down my homework before walking out of the classroom.

I shoved my assignment book into my backpack while walking down the hall; heading to my 2nd period World History classroom. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and pushed my glasses up my nose so I could see more properly. In doing so I didn't watch were I was walking, I tripped over someone's foot and face planted onto the ground. A second later the laughed roared, I waited a couple of seconds before getting on my knees and seeing who had tripped me, it was David, David Henrie. One of Selena and Demi's friends, he smiled and laughed pointing at me. I grabbed the things that had fallen out of my unzipped backpack, shoving them inside my bag. Nick walked up in front of me and bent down. He handed me a book or two and bit his lip.

He helped me up off the ground and picked up my backpack, throwing it over his shoulder along with his backpack. He put his arm around my waist and the laughter stopped suddenly. They laughter turned into whispers, the whispers grew louder and louder as we walked. He was leading the way; we walked straight out of the school, he took out his keys and unlocked his car. A 1993 Chevy, he opened the passenger door and motioned for me to get inside the car. I did and he shut the door once I was inside; he opened the rear door and threw our backpacks in to the seats and shut the door. Walking to the driver's side he opened the door and hopped in, he started the car and we drove. He would look down at me every once in a while, making sure I wasn't in shock, or something. I just sat there, staring at the road ahead of me. Reading every street sign, every advertisement I would see, even the signs on the side of the road. We had been the car for a while when he reached over and turned on the radio, turning the station to some classic rock and turning the volume down low.

He knew I was in no mood to talk, so he did the best thing he could have done for me; He just drove. We ended up in Clarksville, 100 miles away from where our home town was. He finally took a deep breath and pulled into a gas station parking lot before he said anything.

"You look like you need a hug." He said, it was a statement; not a question.

"Yeah, I could use one right now." I said, he moved closer to me and I did the same to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I put my head on his shoulder. The tears started falling, I don't know why I was crying, whether it is for my Parents, for me, for Nick, I was crying. He rubbed my back and we just sat there. It felt like we'd been there for hours, in the same parking lot. Just hugging, no talking; it felt good.

He started stroking my hair and whispering things to me, like "you're so beautiful…" and "you make me smile…" He was so sweet; I was falling in love; for the first time. He drove me home when he decided we had blown off enough of the day to say were rebels, but not enough to get a missing person's report filed. He dropped me off at my house.

"My cars at school," I said pulling my backpack from the back seat.

"I'll drive you tomorrow." He said smiling. "Don't worry about it."

"Thank you," I said. "Thank you for today." I smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Once I did he smiled.

"See you tomorrow." He said.

_**Do you like!!????!?!?! Comments please, tell me if you enjoy it or tell me what you want to see happen!!**_


End file.
